Cape Buffalo
'Cape Buffalo '''are animals that appear in ''The Lion King franchise. Information Buffalo can live in a variety of different environments, such as the savanna, forests and grasslands, swamps and marshlands, and mountains. Their habitat must provide a large amount of grass as well as vegetation cover for the herd. When being chased by predators, a herd will stick close together and make it hard for the predators to pick off one member. Buffalo will frequently respond to the distress call of a captured member and try to rescue it. Buffalo herds mainly consist of females and their offspring. Young males tend to keep their distance from the dominant bull, who is recognizable by his horns. Males base their hierarchy on age and size. Since larger herds are generally safer, dominant bulls sometimes tolerate younger bulls in order to keep the herd size large. Appearance Cape buffalo are considerably large and thickly-muscled. Males can grow to be up to 1.7 meters high and 3.4 meters long. Buffalo averagely weigh in-between 500 and 900 kilograms. Males are normally larger than females. Most buffalo have dark eyes, while their fur color varies between different shades of brown, black, and gray. Upon reaching adulthood, most male buffalo have black or dark brown coats, while females tend to have more reddish coats. Calves of both genders have red coats. Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this animal makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes cape buffalo, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: Vuruga Vuruga’s Affection * The Lion Guard: Vuruga Vuruga’s Love * The Lion Guard: A Celebration to Remember * The Lion Guard: Defending The Pridelands * The Lion Guard: Another Kupatana Celebration * The Lion Guard: Celebrating Kupatana * The Lion Guard: An Important Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Special Event * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Joyous Occasion * The Lion Guard: An Important Event * The Lion Guard: An Amazing Day * The Lion Guard: A Memorable Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Event * The Lion Guard: A Perfect Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Momentous Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Special Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Joyous Celebration * The Lion Guard: An Amazing Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Celebration * The Lion Guard: The Savannah Summit * The Lion Guard: The Kumbuka Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Royal Duty * The Lion Guard: Visiting A Friend *The Lion Guard: Protecting Vuruga Vuruga * The Lion Guard: Protecting Boma * The Lion Guard: Defending Vuruga Vuruga *The Lion Guard: Helping Boma *The Lion Guard: Protecting Nyati *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands * The Lion King: Beginning to Now * Strength of Heart * Pursuit * In the Dawn's Light * Snakebite *The Lion Guard: Helping Vuruga Vuruga *The Lion Guard: Dawn of a New Guard *Pride Rock Chronicles *The Lion Guard: Adventures in the Pride Lands Cape Buffalo on this Wikia All Cape Buffalo on the wiki can be found here. Gallery Category:Animals Category:Cape Buffalo